legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Letara Ewou
Biography Birth on Rori Letara Ewou was born on the outskirts of Narmle, on the planet of Rori. She was the only daughter of a working class Mineral farmer. At an early age Letara grew tired of the daily household chores and began drifting toward the farm equipment and away from the kitchen. The jostling from her 3 older brothers never bothered her in the slightest as she would take her younger brothers hand “Ethaan” and snoop around the farm for any components they could find. Right away her father noticed the natural skill Letara displayed with the crafting tools but could not afford to deny his wife her help in the home. Letara was not willing to give up and eventually, through her allowances, and sharp witted tongue, was able to purchase enough old parts from an old smuggler to repair and old mining droid her father had in the farmhouse for years. By reducing the generator turbines boring configuration and increasing the sampling rate dramatically she found out that the droid was capable of dusting, vacuuming, and various other tasks that would consume a large portion of her day. With her new found passion for droids and her newly acquired spare time she would experiment on any piece of equipment she could get her hands on; whether it be repairing the farms harvesters and structures or building minor tools and gadgets to sell in Narmle. As Letara got older the majority of her time was spent in isolation with only Ethaan to accompany her in her many projects. Her social interactions were as short and to the point as she could make possible, only adding in her occasional wit and sharp tongue if it would benefit her desired outcome. The Death of a Father At age 16 Letara’s father passed away. Shortly afterwards her mother left, bored of the rural life, and knowing her children were more than capable of taking care of themselves now. In her fathers will was written... “…it’s with great pleasure and honor that I leave the farm to my children in hopes that they can make a life for themselves equal to, if not better, than what little I could for them. The farm and all it’s belongings however, will be deeded to my beloved daughter Letara; for with out her skills I fear there would be no farm to give to all of you. I pray, you Letara, and your brothers can come to some agreement of how best to run the farm…” Letara’s brothers were outraged that Letara’s name would be on the farm deeds and quickly made her life at the farm unbearable by their constant physical and emotionl abuse of her, and even worse, they began abusing Ethaan since they found out that was the only way to get a reaction from her. The older brothers began ensuring that at least one of them was always around Letara to make sure she was not plotting to do them harm. The Escape Late one night when her brothers were passed out from Correlian Ale, Letera woke Ethaan out of bed and the two of them made their escape to Restuss’s to try and forge a new life for themselves. Despite her talent in crafting she was turned down from every job she applied for due to the lack of any formal education. She quickly realized that without the credentials to back up her skill she would find it nearly impossible to utilize her talents; however she new she had to do something for the sake of herself and Ethaan. Her hasty retreat from the farm left her with very few credits to continue to pay for food and board. A simple box One night after another long evening of discouraging job hunting Letara ran into the old smuggler who first supplied her with the parts to begin her crafting. He realized soon enough she was down on her luck and offered her a contact who might be interested in her talents. To tired to question the smuggler she accepted the offer and the next day met with the contact. Letara knew immediately that the job offers were not legal, but she had tried the legal approach and met with nothing but resistance and denial. Her contact led her to an underground bunker with 3 other candidates for the job and spread out an assortment of parts, resources, and schematics. He then told them they had 6 hours to build an object “any object” that they thought would make the room they were currently in more secure. The contact grinned, started the timer and exited the room. Six hours later he returned to evaluate the objects. He told each candidate to sit down and had a guard stand behind each candidate, with blasters drawn. “Now gentlemen…and lady,” the contact spoke amused. “Do not be alarmed by the gentlemen behind each of you armed; it’s a matter of precaution, due to the nature of our business. Now please, show me your invention that will make this lovely room more secure.” The first candidate displayed a complete set of composite armor and grinned in satisfaction. The second candidate had created an exquisite Carbine, elaborately decorated with various rare gems he had undoubtedly brought with him. The third candidate showed a terminal that would detonate if the incorrect password was entered. When it was Letara’s turn she showed the contact a very simple storage container and sat there in silence. The contact walked closer and gave her a confused look. “A storage container?” He asked. “Yes” Letara replied. “I bring you here for a job opportunity and you build me a storage container?” “That’s correct.” The contact began to examine the box, “Well Letara, I sure hope there’s something extremely interesting in this container.” He began as he opened the box, but before he could finish the rest of his sentence he found himself snared in place, with a low hissing sound emitting from the box and a foul smell beginning to slowly fill the room. The guard behind Letara grabbed her and pointed the gun at her temple. “What’s going on he shouted.” “You have 5 seconds to explain yourself Letera.” The contact added. “If you call your dog off I can reach in my coat and remove the snare as well as that foul smell that will eventually kill us…kill us very soon I might add.” The contact nodded at the guard and Letera was released. Letera reached into her coat pocket, brought out a data pad and punched in a code. The box beeped and slowly another flush of air began filling the room quickly. The foul smell began to dissipate and the contact found himself able to move again. “Now, if you’d be so kind as to explain what the just happened I might let you live,” the contact said in a disturbingly pleasant matter from a man who had just nearly been frozen in place for a slow death. “You said to build something that would secure this room.” Letara began. “This room has hundreds of storage boxes, so it must be a storage room of some sort. You must want to secure the storage boxes, so what better way to secure those boxes than have the boxes secure themselves. The snare in the beginning and the neutralizing agent that was emitted after the poison is incase one of your goons had one of their common memory lapses and forget to disarm the trap before opening the containers. For those who should not be opening the container will slowly, very slowly, realize they shouldn’t have wondered down here.” The contact nodded. “Letera, I’d like to have a word with you in the other room please.” Letera nervously nodded and followed the contact into the adjacent room. Once in the other room, he held up his hand to show her he wanted her to wait for a minute before speaking. Letera flinched as she heard three gunshots go off in the other room and she turned to the contact to see him staring at her contently. Then he began to speak. “Letera, you no doubtely know were are not the most legal operation in the galaxy, at the very least you know that. Now, what I know is that people don’t get associated with people like us if they have other options. Can we agree on those remarks?” Letera nodded. “Good, now that that’s out of the way you must know that people who are down-on-their-luck, like you and the other candidates, some times go through great lengths to get ahead in life. Sometimes that means betraying those who have given them the opportunity to succeed in a life they had, for what ever reason, failed in. Not everyone grant you, but many people are like that. We can not simply apologize to them that we do not need them and have the chance of them informing the authorities or a rival about what they saw, and more importantly, who they saw today. We are not thugs, but we will kill if needed to protect our members and those who jeopardize our operations. But wait, I’m getting ahead of myself, you’d probably like to know why you’re still alive I’m sure.” “Yes I would, and more importantly, if my being alive is in jeopardy.” Letera explained. “Oh no no no.” The contact replied. “I asked you all to protect the room. One person made a suit of armor…a suit of armor! How we would wrap a suit of armor around a room is beyond me. I should have asked him to attempt that feat shouldn’t I have?” he said with a quite laugh. “Another person made a god damn display case carbine. Unless he thought a burglar would just stare at the damn thing in awe till he died of old age, I find no possible benefit of how it would secure this room. Then we have the exploding terminal. I nice invention it was, but I specifically asked to secure the room, not destroy the whole damn thing and everyone in the building. As you can see you not only built the best security device, but most importantly you listened to the instructions and carried them out as asked. That’s why you’re alive and that’s why you are now a part of our organization. Letara, congratulations and welcome to the Cobral.” A Sad Goodbye On her way back to the Restuss hotel, Letera was thankful she never mentioned her brother Ethaan to the Cobral. Although Ethaan was now 10 years old she knew he wasn’t helpless, but at the same time she refused to allow him to see her working with the Cobral; for fear he might be disappointed of her, get involved with them as well, or worse, a victim. At first she just told him she found a job but wasn’t sure if she was planning on staying. For the first few months she would work for the Cobral, all the while enrolling Ethaan in school and desperately trying to find a place for him to stay. She eventually found a family that was more than welcome to take him in, after Letera explained to them (flat out lied) that their parents had died a few months back in a mining accident and that she had to see medical experts on Naboo for a possible disease she had. She wasn’t sure how much longer she would live but had an account that would automatically pay the family a fixed amount of credits a month for his education, food, and board, plus some extra for their kindness. Letara felt it was one of her worse lies and even felt guilty to have to lie in the face of such kindness, but she was desperate and would have to live with her decisions. She informed the family to never speak of the accident as Ethaan was so distraught of the incident that he gets confused with certain parts of his families history. She also stated that she will send word when ever she can but to not attempt to find her, since who knows where she will have to go for medical treatment after Naboo. Letara kissed her brothers forehead and in a flood of tears said her goodbyes, her apologies, and wishing him everything in the world she would never have. She moved to Naboo so that she would not have a chance meeting with her older brothers or her younger brothers’ new family. Exploring the world…the Underworld that is Due to the Cobral focusing so much attention on getting their leadership out of prison and the internal conflicts within the organization, Letara found herself on a very loose leash. She was free to do as she pleased with an occasional mission or demand. During this period she had met many contacts throughout the galaxy and found herself working independently more than working for the Cobral; so much that she hasn’t gotten word from them in over a year. She continues to do what she can to provide the income for Ethaan, while desperately hoping her career choice leaves her alive long enough to see him become the man she knows he can. Sometimes she even dreams of becoming a better person herself, a woman with legitimate job and family she can love and take care of…but dreams can be deceiving. D100 Character Sheet Knowledge skills General skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:NPCs